Rolling△Sankaku
is an original solo song performed by Suou Momoko. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Korokoro korogaru sankakkei Nande kana, tsumazuichau (okashii na?) Mawari no minna wa mou chotto Kado ga sukunai mitai? Shiranaii! Motto tooku o mitai Motto hayaku hashiritai "Dare yori mo!" Ashita ni wa kanau kana? Takusan netara ii kana? "Oshiete yo!" Hitori datte daijoubu Furikaerazu ni ikou Shippai ni nante megenai yo Datte watashi damon, mae o muite Korokoro korogaru sankakkei Nande kana, tsumazuichau (okashii na?) Mawari no minna wa mou chotto Kado ga sukunai mitai? Shiranai! Sayonara sankaku ashita wa Koe o kakete miyou kanaa (dekiru kana?) Soredemo sankaku zettai ni Jibun ni wa maketakunain dakara! Honto wa wa ni hairitai Honto wa te o tsunagitai "Ichiban ni!" Mite okeba yokatta na Hoshiuranai no AITEMU "Oshiete yo!" Naganen no kan to sainou Hansei mo taisetsu yo Tarinai nara fuyashimashou Zenbu wakaru kara, mae o muite Korokoro korogaru seihoukei Nande kana, umaku ikanai (okashii na?) Mawari no minna wa mou chotto Mi o yudaneteru mitai? Arienai! Mata kite ne shikaku ashita wa Koe o kakete miyou kanaa (dekiru kana?) Soredemo ne shikaku zettai ni Jibun ni wa maketakunain dakara! Egao no kazu dake sen ga umareteku Minna no te wa attakakute Kokoro toketeku yo Katachi o kaeteku sankakkei Kimochi made korogaridasu (JETTO KOOSUTAA!?) Mawari no minna ga zutto Watashi o matteta nante...uso mitai! Sayonara sankaku ima wa Ibitsu demo tsuyoku nareru (tsuyoku naru!!) Soredemo ne shikaku zettai ni Itsuka maru ni naru kara mitete ne! Kirei na maru ni naru yo, minna de! |-| Kanji= コロコロ転がる三角形 なんでかな、つまづいちゃう　(おかしいな？) まわりのみんなはもうちょっと カドが少ないみたい？知らないッ！ もっと遠くを見たい もっと速く走りたい 'だれよりも！' 明日には叶うかな？ たくさん寝たらいいかな？ 'おしえてよ！' 1人だって大丈夫 振り返らずに行こう 失敗になんてめげないよ だって私だもん、前を向いて コロコロ転がる三角形 なんでかな、つまづいちゃう　(おかしいな？) まわりのみんなはもうちょっと カドが少ないみたい？知らないッ！ サヨナラ△明日は 声をかけてみようかなあ　(できるかな？) それでも△絶対に 自分には負けたくないんだから！ ほんとは輪に入りたい ほんとは手を繋ぎたい 'いちばんに！' 見ておけばよかったな 星占いのアイテム 'おしえてよ！' 長年の勘と才能 反省も大切よ 足りないなら増やしましょう 全部わかるから、前を向いて コロコロ転がる正方形 なんでかな、うまくいかない　(おかしいな？) まわりのみんなはもうちょっと 身をゆだねてるみたい？ありえない！ また来てね□明日は 声をかけてみようかなあ　(できるかな？) それでもね□絶対に 自分には負けたくないんだから！ 笑顔の数だけ線が生まれてく みんなの手はあったかくて こころ溶けてくよ カタチを変えてく三角形 気持ちまで転がりだす　(ジェットコースター！？) まわりのみんながずっと 私を待ってたなんて…ウソみたい！ サヨナラ△今は イビツでも強くなれる　(強くなるっ！！) それでもね□絶対に いつか○になるから見ててね！ きれいな○になるよ、みんなで！ |-| English= Rolling, rolling triangle Why did you trip? (How strange?) Seems like you're a bit short of corners around? I don't know! I want to see far ahead I want to run faster "More than anyone!" Will it come true tomorrow? Should I sleep a lot? "Please tell me!" 'Cause I'll be fine by myself Let's go without looking back I won't be discouraged from failure 'Cause I'll face forward Rolling, rolling triangle Why did you trip? (How strange?) Seems like you're a bit short of corners around? I don't know! Goodbye △, tomorrow should I try to call out to you? (Can I do it?) But, this △ absolutely doesn't want to lose to itself! I really want to get in the circle I really want to hold hands "I want them most!" I wish I read beforehand these horoscope items "Please tell me!" Having intuition and talent for a long time It's important to reflect on those things, too Let's increase them if they're not enough Since I understand everything, let's face forward Rolling, rolling square Why can't you move well? (How strange?) Seems like everyone around gives it up? No way! Please come again □, tomorrow should I try to call out to you? (Can I do it?) But, this □ absolutely doesn't want to lose to itself! Lines are formed by the amount of smiles Everyone's hand is warm They melt my heart The triangle is changing its shape Even my feelings begin to roll (a roller coaster!?) Everyone around has always waited for me... unbelievable! Goodbye △, now it's an oval, but it can get stronger (it will!!) But, this □ will definitely become a ○ someday, so keep your eyes on it! It'll become a pretty ○ with everyone! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 01 (sung by: Suou Momoko) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Suou Momoko